I'll Find Strength in Pain
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: Blaine Anderson was used to spending a lot of time alone. But when tragedy strikes, who will be there to protect him? Warnings: Violence, Swearing, and over the top cheesiness. Klaine!
1. The Horses Are Coming

**The Horses Are Coming**

_(POV: Blaine)_

I was used to spending a lot of time alone.

The big house I lived in was always empty. My brother was away shooting his commercials, my dad was working, and my mom had been gone for as long as I can remember. So yeah, I spent lots of time alone. It wasn't all bad. Kurt and I had the houses to ourselves whenever we wanted it, and I could go anywhere I wanted and do whatever I pleased.

Sometimes, though, I got a little edgy. What if something happened and there was no one here to help me? So I would just sit in the living room and watch T.V. until I felt safe enough to drift off to sleep on the couch. Tonight was one of those nights.

I sighed, and glanced over at my phone. I wished Kurt would call. It was highly improbable, seeing as it was past two am. If he was even awake, he probably thought I wasn't. I went back to the myth busters marathon I was currently watching. It was an hour later that I was finally drifting off to sleep that I heard it.

_BOOM!_

The front door had been thrown off its hinges and two masked men entered the house. The alarm started blaring. Suddenly very awake and aware, I leaped off the couch and grabbed for my phone on the coffee table. But I was too late, and one of the men grabbed me from behind. I bit his hand and raced for the back door. As I jumped for the handle, the other man grabbed my foot, and I landed on the island, knocking over pots and pans. One fell on his hand, and he howled and let go. I slid off the island and landed on the floor, knocking over a chair as I went. The wind was knocked out of me, but I recovered quickly enough to make it to the door. I pulled at the handle only to discover it was locked. There was a sharp pain to the back of my head. _The frying pan. How cliché. _Was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_(POV: Mr. Anderson)_

I was in a very important meeting, and I was nervous. If I got this wrong, my company could lose millions. So, when my secretary poked her head in the conference room and said "Mr. Anderson?" I couldn't help but wonder what was so important.

"Can it wait, Angela?"

"I don't think so."

Now that shocked me. My first instinct was that Cooper had been in an accident somewhere. I didn't think of Blaine, because Blaine was the careful one. So I told the people I was presenting to "please excuse me." And headed out the door.

The two police detectives in the lobby were not what I was expecting, that was for sure. I wondered if one of my kids was in jail. More like I hoped, because if they weren't then that meant…

"Harry Anderson?"

"That's me."

"I'm Detective Marshall and this is Detective White…"

"Is something wrong?" I cut the detective off.

"Late last night, the security alarm in your house was triggered. When police got there… your son Blaine was gone."

Blaine? Blaine was missing? No. Blaine was the careful one. Blaine said he would be more careful. He had promised after Sadie Hawkins.

"Mr. Anderson?" The detective asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Do you mean my son has been…"

"Kidnapped. Yes, there was a note at the scene. It reads 'I'll be in contact.' So, were hopeful that Blaine is still alive and given your wealth that is just a case of ransom and not something else."

I took a moment to look over the detectives. Detective Marshall, who had been talking this entire time, had her hair pulled back into a no-nonsense bun, revealing the sharp features of her face. She looked intimidating, and she spoke in calm, to the point sentences. When you looked at her bright blue eyes, however, you could see that she cared deeply about the well-being of his son.

Detective White, however had sharp unfeeling eyes that were a dull green color. His sharp features matched his partners perfectly and he wondered if they were related. White's hair was styled like he was some sort of teenage heart throb. I imagined that if he spoke, whatever he said would be filled with annoying comments nobody wanted to hear.

The reality of the situation still hadn't hit me. I was desperately trying to distract from the fact that my son could be hurt or lying dead in a ditch somewhere. This thought kind of took everything out of me- that my son could be _dead. _

So when Detective Marshall started talking about ransom calls and how they would have to set up for everything, I just nodded dumbly.

The moment they left I pulled my phone out. I needed my other son here with me. So I dialed the seldom used number (which I now deeply regretted) and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Cooper."

_(POV: Cooper)_

"Dad, I'm in the middle of shooting." I said. "Can we talk some other time?"

"Cooper, I need you here."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

"I… no he's not."

I barley heard the rest of what my dad said. A few words registered. _Kidnapped. Ransom. Alive. _I went back to the first time I had gotten a call like this. The weeks spent in the hospital, the months of therapy, physical and mental, and the hours crying over that fact that my little brother had to suffer through that.

"I'll be right there."

_(POV: Carole)_

Burt and I both got calls from the school. We hadn't expected the recording of the principal's voice to announce something that would alter their family's life forever.

"_Hello this is principal figgins. I'm afraid we have some sad news. One of our students, Blaine Anderson, has been kidnapped. If you know anything about this unfortunate situation, please notify the police. All students will be questioned by the police Monday at school. Counseling will be offered to the friends and family of this student. Thank you." _

The shock I felt when she heard the name Blaine Anderson was followed by kidnapped is indescribable. She had grown to care deeply about the kid in the time that Kurt had been dating him. He was almost like part of the family. I had always hated to think of him alone in that big house, and invited him to stay as often as possible.

Now I wished I had insisted he stay. Then he wouldn't have been kidnapped. And now they wouldn't have to tell Kurt and Finn.

Burt and I called for a family meeting after dinner.

"So uh… we got a call from the school today." Burt started.

"Did it burn down?" Finn asked.

"No… uh… something bad happened to one of the students. One of the students was kidnapped." Burt said.

Finn and Kurt's faces both fell. "Who?" they asked at the same time.

"It was… well it was Blaine."

Kurt looked so lost and heartbroken in that moment. It hurt me just to see the pain he was in.

"B… Blaine?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry kiddo. The police will find him, he'll be okay." Burt tried to reassure.

Kurt just kind of sat there, completely crestfallen. He honestly loved Blaine. It must be breaking his heart to think of him… god knows where. Hell, it was breaking my heart.

_(POV: Blaine)_

The next time I woke up it was completely dark. _It shouldn't be night. _I thought. _It was dark when I went to bed. _Wait a minute… _You were kidnapped! It's a blindfold!_ That would explain why I couldn't feel or move my hands. They were tied together behind my back. It was so tight I could barley feel them. I tried to open my mouth to call for help when I realized there was a gag in my mouth.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. _

_No! Stop! Don't freak out, Blaine. It won't help._

I was right, so I attempted to calm down. I concentrated on the sounds around me. And thanks to the summer I spent building a car with my dad, I recognized them as parts of a car.

_A car trunk. You're in a car trunk._

Thinking back to the Psych marathon Kurt and I had had the other day, I thought of the time when the main character Shawn had been kidnapped. He had kicked out the tail light and texted his friend clues to where he was. I could so that.

If I could see.

_Take it one step at time, Blaine. Get the blindfold off. _

I scratched my cheek against the bottom of the trunk trying to get it off. After my cheek had some major carpet burn I managed to get it off. Inside the trunk it was still pitch black. I felt around for the tail light, and when I found my mark, I raised my feet up towards my chest and brought them down on the tail light with a satisfying crack.

_Okay, now just turn around. _

This was much more difficult then it sounded. In the tight space, I barley had room to move. I managed to twist myself so that my head was where my feet used to be, but it took a good fifteen minutes. I was getting anxious now. Who knew when we would stop?

_It's okay. Don't rush. You'll have plenty of time. _

Sure.

_You will!_

Not if I waste time fighting myself.

Okay. Next step. I have to get the gag off. I used my tongue to push it out. That part was easy enough.

So I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket, unsure when I had gotten in during the fight but glad it was there. Not bothering to unlock it, I hit the emergency call button and dialed 911. Then I tossed it over my body so it landed next to my head.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I've been kidnapped."

"Okay Blaine, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in the trunk of a car. I kicked out the tail light and it's just an old dirt road. I think that's farmland on the sides…"

"Thank you, Blaine, just keep talking. Can you describe the people who kidnapped you?"

"They were wearing masks…"

"Did they say anything to you?"

"No…"

Just then the car screeched to a stop. "The car is stopping." I said to the 911 operator. "Please help me. They're coming…"

"It's gonna be okay, Blaine. The police are on their way."

The car trunk opened and I was blinded by the sudden burst of light. "Shit! The kid called 911. Where did he get a phone?" One of the men called in a deep voice.

"He didn't have one, I swear!" The other one said.

"Whatever, we gotta move."

Deep-voice grabbed me and dragged me out of the trunk, causing me to land painfully on the ground.

"No!" I screamed. "Please! Somebody help me!"

"Shut up!" deep-voice yelled. A swift kick to the stomach effectively silenced me. I was still gasping for air when deep-voice grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

My sight had finally adjusted and I could see they were still wearing masks. _That's good. _My brain supplied. _If they let you see their faces they will probably kill you. _Deep-voice dragged me into another car (_where did this come from? I wondered) _and threw me into the back seat.

"Get in the back with him! We'll keep an eye on him this time." Deep-voice said to the other man.

They threw me roughly into the back seat and deep-voice tossed the other guy a roll of duct tape. The other guy seemed nicer than deep-voice. His bright blue eyes were actually kind of… pitying. However much kinder he seemed, he was still trying to kidnap me. So I struggled against him desperately as he taped over my eyes and mouth.

"Cut it out." Blue-eyes said.

Of course I didn't listen. Blue-eyes sighed and pressed a rag over my nose and mouth.

_No!_

I could already feel myself slipping away. Out into the air and out of the car…

TBC…

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. This idea has been floating around in my head forever and I'm glad to finally write it down. I'm warning you this will get pretty mushy as well as pretty graphic. There will be more violence and swearing. Not to mention huge doses of cheesy Klaine. _

_KEEP ON READING!_

_~Maximum_


	2. So You Better Run

_So here's what you missed on Glee. Blaine's father is never home and super rich. So when Blaine's all alone some people come and kidnapped him. Now he's in serious trouble and his father is really regretting never coming home. Not to mention Kurt is totally devastated and Burt, Carole, and Finn are really worried. So that's what you missed on Glee. _

**So You Better Run**

_(POV: Mr. Anderson)_

_RIIINNNGGG RIINNNGG RIINNNG_

The sound filled the silence of the room and all the police officers and negotiators that had been camping out at their house and couching me on what to do when this happened jumped into action. Turning on the recording equipment and putting on their headphones. Detective White gave me the thumbs up and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Hello Harry." The voice was deep and I remembered it from the 911 call they had played for me. This was the one who been screaming at my son to shut up.

"Where is my son?" I asked. "I wanna talk to my son."

"We'll get to that."

"You son of a bitch. I swear to god if you hurt him…"

"Relax Harry. Your son will be fine as long as you pull through."

"What do you want?"

"Forty-thousand dollars in the dump by the old library. Three am Saturday. Come alone, no cops. Then I'll give you the boy's location on Sunday."

Sunday. Harry closed his eyes. Blaine had already been with them for two days. And today was Monday. Who knew what those bastards could do to Blaine by then?

"Okay. But I wanna talk to him. I want to talk to Blaine."

There was a long pause, and it felt like an eternity to me. I swear it was so long that my should have been white by the end of it. Eventually I heard a deep heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Dad…" He sounded weak and tired

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"I'm tired. And it's dark. I'm sick of the dark." There was something so off about him. Blaine sounded so helpless.

"I'll get you out of the dark, I promise. Hang in there. I love you."

"Love you too dad." He mumbled.

Then the line went dead.

_(POV: Kurt)_

School on Monday was a nightmare. The police were questioning everyone. Starting, of course, with the glee club. Starting, of course, with me.

"What's your name?" The police man asked.

"Kurt Hummel."

"And what is your relationship to Blaine Anderson?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Do you know anybody that might have a grudge against him?"

"Some people don't particularly like him, but not to the point where they would do this. I thought this was a case of ransom anyway."

"We're just covering all the bases. Who do you think doesn't really like him?"

"Well obviously the kids in school who have a problem with gay kids. And…"

"And who?"

"Well my brother, Finn Hudson has been kind of mean to him lately. But like I said, not to the point where he would do this."

"Thank you, Kurt. You can go now."

Mr. Schue called an emergency Glee Club meeting in the auditorium that day.

"I know that this is tough, and we're all worried about Blaine. But the police are very good at their job and they will bring him home safe. We all need to be there for him when he comes back."

"Mr. Schue…" Quinn spoke in almost a whisper. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Rachel let out a sob and buried herself in Finn's chest, and he stroked her hair while she cried. Tina was crying too. Mike was holding her, silent tears streaming down his own face.

Santana was holding Brittney's hand while she cried, comfortingly rubbing her back with her other hand and murmuring things like "It'll all be okay." And "He'll come back."

It was then that I realized I was crying. And all I wanted was for Blaine to wrap his arms around me and sing some motivational Katy Perry song in my ear and tell me I needed to have courage.

Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder and I completely broke down. She wrapped me in a hug while I sobbed and told me that Blaine would be okay.

I was grateful to her for that but I wanted Blaine. I wanted him so bad it ached. Mr. Schue watched us silently letting us get our woes before he addressed us again.

"Blaine is a strong person. He can make it through this. We just have to have faith."

I had faith in Blaine. It was the people he was with I was afraid of.

_(POV: Blaine)_

I had no idea how much time had passed since I made the 911 call, but I had been in the dark the entire time. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. I vaguely remembered talking to my dad, even though I'm not sure how that was possible. Maybe I had been hallucinating.

I was starting to realize I must have been drugged up. Everything was coming together. I was still blindfolded and I just really wanted to see. I hadn't eaten or drank anything in god knows how long and it was really starting to get me.

I heard the door open and flinched away.

"Calm down, kid. You finally come down off that high?" blue-eyes said.

I tried to say "get away from me" but underneath the duct tape it came out more like "mmm mmhh mmm!"

"Relax. I'm going to take the tape off your mouth now, okay? If you try to call for help, I will kill you. Understand?"

The sharp pull of the tape coming off of my mouth stung. I gasped for air and licked my incredibly chapped lips.

"Here, there's some food and water in front of you. You haven't eaten in about two days, so go slow. If you puke in here, I aint cleaning it up."

I tried to say "okay" but my mouth wasn't working, so I just nodded.

I felt around for the plate and my hands found the bottle of water first. I sloppily and desperately slurped it down, ignoring blue-eyes warning. The food was some stale bread with peanut butter on it, but I could care less at the moment. I had never been so hungry in my entire life.

I regretted my choice to eat it all so fast after that. I should have saved it. Savored it. Now it was gone but I was still aching for more. The door opened again, and someone leaned down to pick up the plate.

"Please." I said, my voice raw and shaky. "Can you at least take the blindfold off? Please. I just wanna see."

"Shut up or I'm putting the tape back on." Deep-voice replied.

"Please…" I tried again.

Suddenly I was off the floor and pushed against the wall. "I. SAID. SHUT. UP. Do you understand?"

I nodded and deep-voice dropped me to the floor, causing the bruises I was covered with to ache and probably forming a few new ones.

The door slammed shut. _Note to self. Don't piss off deep-voice. _

_(POV: Cooper)_

I walked up the drive way of Hummel-Hudson household rather nervously. I don't know why. I had met Blaine's boyfriend before. Maybe it was just the circumstances, like I was afraid Kurt would blame me leaving home for my brother's disappearance.

I certainly blamed myself.

Carole answered the door with a surprised. "Cooper?" and I asked to see Kurt. She led me to the stairs and pointed me in the direction of his room.

I heard the sappy sad music coming from behind and the door and knew this would be bad. So I braced myself and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kurt called.

"It's uhhh… it's Cooper."

Kurt was silent for a moment before announcing "come in."

Cooper found Kurt sitting criss cross on his bed, his waste basket sitting next to him, overflowing with tissues.

"Hi Kurt."

"Cooper." Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About Blaine?"

"Yeah. He's… he's been okay. Right?"

Kurt sniffled. "Yeah. I guess."

"When I came… he seemed happy. I think you made him happy."

"He was happy before." Kurt stated.

"No. He was never really happy. Not after the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

"He never really told me about that. Was it… bad?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah it was bad."

Kurt nodded. That was probably enough for him… but I just needed to get this out.

"I just don't think I can handle watching him go through that again." I said.

"I…" Kurt seemed lost for words.

"But I know this time will be better. Because this time he has someone who will actually stay. He has you."

_(POV: Finn)_

It had been a hard day. Rachel had been crying the entire day. And when I got away from her Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittney and pretty much the entire glee club was a quivering mess. I had found even Puck crying in the locker room.

I knew everyone was upset and worried… but crying all day and night really wasn't going to help, was it? Finn Hudson wasn't crying. No. I wasn't crying. I was really, really _angry. _

Nobody should have to cry in the first place. Blaine should be here, eating dinner with them. Safe and sound.

I was angry that I couldn't help him.

And I was angry at myself.

I had been so _cold _to him. He had come to McKinley to make Kurt happy, and Kurt had expected us to welcome him with open arms. And I had just turned him out into the cold.

I had never really thought about the fact that he might have gone to Dalton for the same reason Kurt had. Not until I heard Kurt and Cooper's conversation.

_Was it bad?_

I shuddered, thinking about how bad it had been for Kurt. It shouldn't be _bad _in the first place. It just wasn't fair.

_(POV: Blaine)_

The dark was driving me crazy. I was rubbing my cheek against the cement (at least I think it was cement) floor of the room. Even though it was still burning from the carpet. I was trying to pull out of the duct tape on my hands also. It would probably look insane to anyone watching, but I really didn't care.

I almost cried out in triumph when after hours and hours of pulling the duct tape around my wrists finally broke. My hands flew to my eyes and I clumsily pulled at the tape around my eyes. The bright lights in the room almost completely shocked me and it took me a while to adjust enough so that I could see his surroundings.

The room was completely made of concrete. There were lights built in to the ceiling like in school and hospitals and there were no windows. The door was made of simple wood. I didn't trust myself to stand, otherwise he would have checked to see if the door was locked.

I didn't doubt that it was anyway. Well of course I would check… as soon as I stood up.

_One step at a time. _

I started with sitting up. As soon as I was up a wave of nausea and pain rocketed through my body and I threw up.

"_If you puke in here, I ain't cleaning it." _

Great.

Now he had to stand. He pushed himself up with his hands. He stood up, wobbling dangerously.

It was probably stupid, but he couldn't help thinking of that song from the Christmas movie.

_Put on foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door._

He could do that.

He took a deep breath and moved. Repeating the song in his head over and over again. He worked towards the door slowly, and after what seemed like forever. He reached out and turned the knob to find it… unlocked.

It was unlocked.

The door was _fucking _unlocked.

I opened it nervously, finding that it led to another concrete room. This time there were windows, high up in the ceiling with safety bars going across them. I suddenly felt so… trapped. Like the walls were closing in and I was suffocating. I needed to get out, now. I ran towards the door and pulled it open. I ran through it and straight into deep-voice.

"How the _hell _did you get out?" He said, his voice harsh and unforgiving.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. And everything hurt. I couldn't help but think of the last time I was laying on the concrete in a pool of my own blood. And everything that followed after that.

_No. You need to stay calm. _

"He's in bad shape." I heard blue-eyes say from somewhere above me.

_Wait… _

I couldn't see again. It was dark again. After all that work, everything I had just gone through and I still _couldn't see?_

"… might die."

_Wait, what?_

_(POV: blue-eyes)_

Everything was a mess now. The friggen kid had tried to escape _again. _He was a smart one, I'll give him that. When Chris had discovered the kid, he had freaked out. He just started hitting the kid.

"Stop! You're gonna kill him!" I screamed at him.

Chris blinked and looked up as though he hadn't realized what he was doing. He probably hadn't. It was just the anger issues talking.

I leaned down next to the kid, checking over with the basic first aid training I had learned down at the community center. "He's in pretty bad shape."

"Shit. I think his ribs are broken."

"Is that bad?"

"He might die."

"What?"

"If we lose the kid we lose the leverage. We need to move up the dead line."

"…Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

TBC…

_Author's Note: Oh gosh I cannot even believe I wrote that scene with Cooper and Kurt. "He'll have you." I hope you guys don't mind my extreme clichés. Please review! Desperately waiting on feedback! Thanks to klainediva, Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, and Carbon65 for reviewing! _

_And to Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, I really like this idea. Having Kurt get hurt would mess up part of the story I've already written… however I do like the idea of Kurt trying to find Blaine. So thanks for the suggestion! It's coming up in the next chapter._

_KEEP ON READING!_

_~Maximum_


	3. That's The Last Song You'll Ever Sing

_Here's what you missed on Glee. Blaine was kidnapped and the kidnappers beat him up and now he might die. His kidnappers are afraid to lose their leverage and now their moving up the deadline. Most of the Glee Club is busy crying over Blaine but Finn just can't stop thinking about how cruel the world is. Cooper and Kurt had a talk about what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance and really connect over it. That's what you missed on Glee. _

**That's the Last Song You'll Ever Sing**

_(POV: Kurt)_

It was pouring rain but to tell the truth I could care less. I pulled the navy blue wind breaker I had borrowed from Finn tighter around my face and retreated into a nearby package store. The bell above the door rang loudly as I entered.

I couldn't help but stare longingly at the bottles of alcohol that lined the shelf. It would be so easy to let them wipe away the pain that not having Blaine caused. I could just ask Noah for some. He would happily supply me with alcohol. But then I couldn't help Blaine, could I?

I couldn't just wallow in my own guilt and sorrow. I had to try something.

I approached the store clerk who immediately said "Sorry kid, I ain't selling you any alcohol."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"My uh… my friend is missing. I was just wondered if you could put up one of these posters in your window?" I said

The clerk looked me over, gave me a sympathetic glare and said "Yeah, sure. Go ahead put a few up."

"Thank you."

So, as I had in the countless stores before this one, I put the poster up in the window, thanked the store clerk, and headed back out into the pouring rain and the dark night.

But it was worth it. Because maybe, just maybe, they could help save Blaine.

_(POV: Mr. Anderson)_

The phone was ringing again. I took a deep breath and picked up. It was Wednesday, five days since Blaine had been taken, and the police had insisted that I tell everyone not to d call on that phone. They had been monitoring it in case the kidnappers called again.

So when it rang again, and the police called me into the room to pick it up again, I was nervous.

I had been working very hard to get all the money for Blaine. I was only 2,000 dollars short now. But what is something had changed? What if they wanted more?

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello, Harry." The voice was cold.

"What do you want?"

"Things have changed. We need the money tonight."

"… I'm still two thousand dollars short."

"Well find it."

"I need to take to Blaine."

"No."

And then the line went dead.

_(POV: Cooper)_

"What do you mean tonight?" I asked my dad.

"That's what they said."

"And they didn't let you talk to him?"

"No."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"…"

"Dad. Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so."

"… So two thousand dollars in one night?"

"I have no idea how I'm going to do this."

"I might."

_(POV: Puck)_

I was not the most generous person, but when it came to a friend's life… yeah. I would give some money for that. Blaine's brother cooper had come and said that they needed to raise two thousand dollars by tomorrow. So I pulled out what I had.

"Puck!" Rachel had gasped. "Isn't that… everything?"

"Yeah. About 700$. It's all I have that's not in the bank." I told Cooper, handing it to him.

I'll never forget the look in his eyes. He was so grateful to me. I was handing him his brother's life.

Rachel forked over another 200$, that apparently her dads had given her to pay off her rising lunch bill.

"They'll understand." She said.

Kurt, of course, ran home and collected everything he had. About 350$. Finn too, although his grand total was more like 75$.

Santana tossed in a twenty, Sam handed over a ten. Then Artie, tossed in 200$.

"You've been holding out on us, Artie." I said.

He just grinned, the circumstances were too grim to laugh, really.

Brittney had 50$, Riley had 25$, and Tina had 100$.

Our grand total had reached 1,730.

Mike was still rummaging in his bag, and he came up with about 60$.

Mercedes was the last one, and she found 40$ in her locker.

1,830$. We were 170$ short. Mr. Schue supplied in pretty quickly though.

We had done it. The glee club had just saved Blaine Anderson's life.

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this mean to me." Cooper said. "If you ever need _anything_, just call."

_(POV: Mr. Anderson)_

It was almost pitch black and I tripped over at least a dozen piles of garbage. A dump. Why had they had to choosen a friggen dump.

_RINNNGGG RINNGGG_

A phone was sitting in a small clearing in the dump, so I picked it up.

"Hello Harry." It was the same cold voice as before.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Leave the money there and clear out. Take this phone with you and we'll call you with the boy's location in three hours."

Three hours. The longest three hours of my life. I sat in the police station next to the phone the entire time, Cooper standing over my shoulder.

Cooper had been calling Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt. Keeping him updated on everything. I think it was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

"I'm glad Blaine has Kurt." He said. "Kurt is a good kid. You should meet him."

I nodded. "I will, once this is over."

We both knew that once this was over, thing would be better. Only for a while though. And then we would both leave again. Just like the Sadie Hawkins dance. I was just glad that this time Blaine had someone else.

The three hours passed by sluggishly. It seemed like all we had been doing since Blaine had been taken was wait. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to do.

Other people waited, Harry Anderson made it happen himself.

Just not this time.

_(POV: Detective Marshall)_

I was worried there would be no call. That in a few days they would find Blaine's body in a river somewhere. This was the about being a police officer. When things ended badly… it hurt. I didn't even know this boy, but from the way his friends talked about him…

Based on his file, he had been through so much already, being a gay teen in a public high school was never easy. This kid didn't deserve to die when things were finally looking up for him. He had a boyfriend, friends, and a future.

But these people could just… take that away.

_RIIINNNNNGGGG_

I thanked god that the kidnappers had made good on their word and pulled on my headphones to listen to the call.

"Hello Harry."

"You got the money. Where is my son?"

"41 North Road."

The line went dead again, and everybody sprang into action. People were rushing everywhere. Making calls and running to their cars. White got in the driver's side of our plain black car. He never let me drive. I guess I was just too fast for him. Either way, now was not the time to be fighting over who got to drive. Blaine Anderson was waiting for rescue.

The building was an old factory of some sort. Some officers bust open the door and S.W.A.T. and the F.B.I. and the local police flooded the building. They searched every nook and cranny but it was still at least five minutes before someone yelled "I got him!"

The kid was unconscious on the floor, his body was bruised and battered and his arm was bent at a strange angle. I knelt beside him, checking for a pulse. When I found one, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. The medics came in after that and took him away. I could only pray that he would be okay.

_(POV: Kurt)_

I had been sitting by the phone all day, waiting for more news from Cooper. I practically leaped for my phone every time it rang. To tell the truth the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family did to. Sitting toward the edge of their seats and leaning in close.

Until they finally got the text they'd been waiting for. _They found Blaine. Were at Lima General. _

We raced to the car, Finn and I texting various glee members the update as we went. Carole was pushing the speed limits the whole way. I was so happy that Blaine was safe now. Even if he wasn't okay. At least now Kurt could help him, and be with him.

It seemed like forever before we finally reached the hospital. I was out of the car before it even came to a full stop, rushing through the front room and towards the waiting room.

Cooper and Mr. Anderson were there, along with two people who must have been with the police. "How is he?" I asked Cooper.

"Three fractured ribs and a broken arm. He has a really nasty concussion. He isn't waking up and the doctors are afraid he won't for at least a couple days. He's got a lot of bruise too."

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet. We're waiting for the doctor's okay."

"Can I uh… can I come with you guys?"

Mr. Anderson walked over to us then. "Yes. I think Blaine would appreciate that. I'm Harry Anderson, Blaine's father."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt."

"I'm Kurt's father, Burt." Dad said from behind me. "And this is my wife and other son, Carole and Finn."

"I'm really glad to meet you all. Thank you so much for helping Blaine."

"It's our pleasure." Carole says. "Blaine is a really great kid."

It's another forty five minutes before the doctor finally lets us in to see Blaine. His face and arms were all they I could see under the blanket and they were black and blue. One of his arms was propped up on pillows and covered in a blue cast.

I immediately rushed to his side, grabbing his free hand and stroking his hair.

Mr. Anderson pretty much collapsed in a chair next to Blaine's bed and said "I'm not sure I can do this again."

Cooper just stood in the corner and took in the scene before him. The way Blaine's curly hair was so greasy from not showering for days (not that I cared about the way he looked, but that must have been uncomfortable.) and how white tape was protruding from over the top of his hospital gown, indicating his ribs were taped up. It was a lot to take in. But all I could really focus on was his face.

Just knowing he was here. It just made everything so much better.

TBC…

_Author's Note- Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing. I'm still loving the feedback, so send more! It might take me a while to update the next chapter… sorry! I really need to stop with this whole social life thing. _


	4. She Dreamed of Paradise

_Here's what you missed on Glee. Blaine got kidnapped and now he's in the hospital and he's not waking up. Blaine's father is really having some trouble dealing with this. Puck showed the Glee Club his caring side in order to raise enough money to save Blaine. Also Finn is still feeling really guilty about being so mean to Blaine. Blaine's just causing all the trouble. That's what you missed on Glee. _

**She Dreamed of Paradise**

_(POV: Mr. Schue)_

I called another emergency Glee Meeting that Thursday. It seemed like we were having way too many of those lately. Everyone except Santana and Kurt showed up, and I figured he must be at the hospital with Blaine still. Santana… well she was probably sick or something.

"So, as you all probably know, the police found Blaine last night. He was in pretty rough shape. He suffered some head trauma, and now he's not waking up."

"So he's in a coma?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. But the doctors are hopeful that he will pull through. That's not really what I wanted to talk to you about though. What Blaine went through was, as I'm sure you can all imagine, terrifying. So he might not be exactly… himself when he comes back. So you need to all be there for him."

"We should sing him a welcome back song." Brittney said.

"That's a great idea, Brittney. Anybody have suggestion for a song?"

"I do." Finn said.

_(POV: Blaine)_

I was floating. For a long time there was just darkness. And I couldn't help but think about how sick I was of the dark. How… _scared _I was of it. Then there was a light, and I floated towards it.

I was standing in a hospital room, and Kurt was there. His hands holding mine.

_Wait a second. Holding mine?_

I was lying in the hospital bed, my arm wrapped in a fresh cast, my face battered and bruised.

_No. This is not seriously happening. The whole person in coma watches his body thing? _

Apparently my life had gone from action move to cheesy feel-good movie. My dad entered the room holding two cups of coffee. He hands one to Kurt and Kurt asked "Where's Cooper?"

_Cooper's here?_

"I sent him for some fresh air."

"Oh." Kurt replies.

"Listen, I wanna talk to you, about Blaine."

"Okay…" Kurt sound uncertain.

"Will you be there for him?"

"Of course. I love him."

Dad smiles. "I'm glad. You see… Cooper and I… we love Blaine. And things will get better for a while. But all three of us will know that after that, they'll go right back to normal."

"Normal being Blaine alone again?"

"…Yes."

My father sounds so regretful at this and I know he wishes that it wasn't the truth. No matter how hard he tried he would always get sucked back into his world and Cooper would get sucked into his and I would be stuck here.

That wasn't fair, but that was the way things were.

_(POV: Santana)_

Blaine and I weren't the best of friends. But I liked the kid, what can say? He had his own style, his own beat, and hey, the kid had spunk.

So I was the first one to go see him the hospital (besides Kurt)

Skipping the school to do so probably wasn't the best idea, but hey, I would much rather hang out with Kurt and Blaine (unconscious as he was) then go to school.

I bought a cute little stuffed elephant at the gift shop, sure then Blaine would appreciate having something other than flowers, and headed up to Blaine's room.

Kurt and a man I assume is Blaine's father are sitting in chairs next to Blaine's bed. He looks pretty beat up, and I can't imagine what he must have gone through.

"Hey Kurt, how's the hobbit?" I say.

"Santana? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School shmool. You guys are wayyy more fun. I brought a present." I say, tossing Kurt the stuffed animal.

"Thanks, Santana. I'm sure Blaine will love it."

"Yeah, you never answered my question, how is he?"

"Some fractured ribs, a broken arm, and of course, the head trauma…"

"Do the doctors think he'll wake up?" I ask.

Kurt winces, but I pretend not to notice. "Yeah, they're hopeful."

"Well that's good. The hobbit will pull through. He may not look it but he's a strong kid."

"I know." Kurt says.

"He boxed me, once. Kicked my ass. I made him promise not to tell anybody."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Santana."

"No problem."

_(POV: Cooper)_

When I came back to Blaine' room, there was a girl standing there talking to Kurt. I remembered her from when I visited Blaine at school.

_What was her name?_

_Santana._

Kurt looks up when I enter the room. "Hey, Cooper. You're back."

"Yeah." I look towards Santana. "Nice to see you again, Santana. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Me too." She says.

It's nice to know that Blaine had friends this time. I mean, I had known Kurt would support him. But now I knew there were more people. That's how I know that Blaine would be okay.

Sometimes I wonder how he'd managed to pull through last time. Everyone was against him, dad and I couldn't stop fighting and he'd had no friends.

If it were me…

Well let's just say I'm glad it wasn't me.

_(POV: Blaine)_

I was seriously surprised by the sheer mass of visitors I was getting. My room was stuffed with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. Lots and lots of stuffed animals. Brittney had brought a whole pile with her.

Rachel and Finn had come first. Rachel insisted on singing to me. She said maybe the music would motivate me to wake up. They sang an Eminem song called I Need a Doctor. It was funny watching Finn rap and he wished he could wake up and make fun of him.

Mercedes was the next to visit. She brought me chocolates and told Kurt that of course I would be okay, because if I wasn't who would take him off her hands every once a while.

Brittney and her stuffed animals came next. Then Mike and Tina, who brought him a MP3 with a bunch of music for me to listen to (they also thought it would wake me up) and one of those fruit flower baskets for Kurt and my dad and Cooper to eat.

Then there was Rory (who brought green colored flowers), Wes and David (who brought tons of balloons all in his favorite color), Artie (who brought more flowers and huge card that played "lean on me" and said GET WELL SOON in huge letters), Quinn (Who brought pink and black balloons), Puck (who brought a football with my team's color's on it) and finally Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury.

They brought daises and reassured Kurt that everything would be fine. Ms. Pillsbury said her office was always open if he wanted to talk. I don't know why it was so weird that they visited. I had never had an adult (other than Cooper and dad, and they really didn't count) care about me enough to take time out of their day for me.

Burt showed up to pick Kurt up after that. He said Kurt needed to come home and take a shower and sleep and eat. Personally, I agreed. Even with all the flowers my room was starting to smell a little rank. I was glad Burt was making sure Kurt was being taken care of. Before he left Burt even patted me on the head. He was concerned about me to. I was kind of happy, knowing that this many people were concerned about me.

I just wished I could get back to them.

_(POV: Chris[deep-voice])_

We had the money. It was clean, real cash. We had it made.

The plane was ready to leave, and we could all of this messy business behind.

Except… I was guilty. I hadn't realized what was happening until Dave got me to stop. I could feel that kid's, Blaine's, bones cracking underneath my feet. There was blood everywhere…

I hadn't meant to. I just wished that I could go apologize to him or something. Just so I would know that maybe he wouldn't hate me for the rest of his life. Even though he had every right to.

We had seen the kid on the news, apparently he was in a coma. And it was my fault.

I had put a seventeen year old kid in a coma.

And for what? Money?

But money makes the world go round. I would still be working in some crappy fast food restaurant if it weren't for that kid. He'd had the life. He was rich.

But now I was thinking maybe that wasn't the life. I watched that kid for weeks, learning his routines. He was alone all the time. Was money worth this guilt?

No, it wasn't. But I had to live with this now.

_(POV: Finn)_  
After seeing Blaine like that... all beat up and alone in that hospital bed... I just wanted to kill the people who had done that to him. Nobody deserved that. Except them.  
They deserved whatever was coming to them. The police would catch them and they would die alone in prison or some other criminals would shoot them over some beef they had and they would rot in hell.  
Something like that would be good.  
Either way, I was completely seething by now and i really just needed to blow off some steam. So I went where any athlete goes- the gym.  
A few hours later and I was pushing myself so hard I must have dropped ten pounds. When Puck, probably looking for the same release I was, entered the gym.  
"Hey, Finn you okay?"  
"Dandy." I replied  
"It's not your fault you know..."  
Now I am not proud of what happened next. I just really didn't want anybody to talk to me about this and I was already so angry.  
So the next thing I knew my fist was connecting with Puck's face.  
"ohgodcrappuckimsosorry!" i said all in a rush.  
"Dude, what the hell?"  
Puck shot me one last hate-filled look and left me alone with my misery.

_(POV: Cooper)_

Dad had gone to take a shower, and I sat in the seat next to Blaine's bed, gripping his hand.

"Blaine… I know that I haven't been the best brother. And you deserve so much better. But _I _need you. I need to know that you are safe and healthy. And I can't do that while you're in here. I need you to wake up…"

Blaine's hand had been unresponsive every time anyone held it. Even Kurt. I was praying for something… anything. Just a twitch of the finger or something.

And then my prayers were answered, and Blaine's hand tightened around mine. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around in confusion.

"Cooper?" He croaked out.

"Hey, Blaine. It's alright. You're safe now. I'm just going to go get a doctor. I'll be right back, okay?"

Blaine nods, and I go find Blaine's doctor.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he said my name."

"Good, good. Blaine, can you follow this light with your eyes for me? Good job."

"Cooper…"

"Yeah Blaine, what is it?"

"Do you know… why?"

"Money."

Blaine just looks off at the wall, like he sees something I don't. "That's it, then? The reason behind all of this is _money?" _

"I'm sorry kiddo."

"Can you call Kurt? I want to see him."

"Yeah, sure."

I was a little hurt to tell the truth. The first time Blaine had woken up in the hospital after Sadie Hawkins, he asked for me. I had let him fall so far out of my reach that now he was asking for someone else. But it was what Blaine wanted.

And I think for maybe just this once, Blaine deserved to get what he wanted.

TBC...

_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing! forgettheworld, Carbon65, Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, l1lyk0, bree tennyson, KlainerForevr, and klainediva! Keep it up!_

_~Maximum _


	5. Not as Brave as You Were at the Start

_Here's what you missed on Glee. Blaine was kidnapped but the police found him and now he's in the hospital. Finn punched Puck for no good reason and now Puck is pissed. Cooper is kind of upset because he realized that Blaine doesn't need him anymore. That's what you missed on Glee. _

**Not As Brave As You Were At the Start**

_(POV: Blaine)_

I was pretty much jumping out of my bed when I heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. I had been dying to see Kurt ever since I had woken up… and before that. But I wasn't ready to think about that. I just wanted to hold Kurt.

"Blaine!" he said when he came into my room. "Oh thank god!"

He practically leaped into my arms, and he squeezed my so tight I could barley breathe. "I thought I'd lost you." He said into my hair.

I pulled away from him, my hands still around his neck, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I could never leave you." I said honestly.

"Oh Blaine, I love you so much!" Kurt said.

"I love you too!" I said, verging on tears. And Kurt pretty much was crying.

He leaned in and kissed me, soft and tenderly, and I could feel the love we shared coursing through my veins. I wonder what I did to deserve someone as amazing as Kurt. How did I get him to fall for me? He was so brave and perfect. I was just a mess.

And now I would probably be even more of a mess.

_(POV: Finn)_

Today school was going to suck. Puck was pissed at me for punching him. I was nervous that he told the rest of the Glee club and they would all hate me. Then again, maybe Puck would be embarrassed and come up with some ridiculous story of how he had gotten the shiner saving a girl from some monster on the street.

I walked into school, looking around nervously, afraid some angry glee member would pop out and start screaming at me. If they did I probably deserved. I was an asshole. Who just punches someone?

Well, an asshole.

As luck would have it, Puck didn't tell the rest of the glee club about what happened, so he was the only one who was mad at me.

Of course, I still had to put up with worried Rachel. The minute she saw me she ran up and said "I heard Blaine woke up. Did Kurt say how he was? How is Kurt? Did Kurt come to school today? Did Kurt stay with Blaine last night? Is Blaine alone right now? Oh, should we skip first period and go see Blaine? Or is that wrong?"

"Rachel, calm down." I said.

"Okay. Yeah, clam." Rachel says, taking a deep breath.

"Kurt visited Blaine last night but the doctor threw him out once visiting hours were over. He said Blaine was doing well. Kurt skipped school to stay with Blaine today and Mr. Anderson gave him permission to stay the night with Blaine. We can go see them after school."

"Okay." Rachel said. "That sounds good. Hey, did you hear that Puck has a shiner?"

"Really?" I say, getting nervous again.

"Yeah. Apparently he was at a store last night and he cut some dude in line and the guy just punched him."

"Wow. What a jerk."

"I know, right?"

"I uh…I have to go I'll be back."

I found Puck in the choir room. He had his guitar out, and was practicing some queen song.

"Hey Puck." I said.

He looked up. "Finn." He said coldly.

"Look dude… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you. I just felt so angry and I needed to punch someone. You just kinda happened to be the only one there.

"Listen man, I forgive you, okay? But only if you do something for me."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Go see Miss Pillsbury about your anger problems. Get some help."

"I don't need help!" I say.

"Dude, you gave me a shiner. You need help."

"… fine."

_(POV: Rachel) _

Finn and I headed over to the hospital to see Kurt and Blaine after school. I had been worrying about them both all day. The two had been through so much in the past week.

Kurt was sitting in a chair next to Blaine's bed when we walked in, he was holding Blaine's good hand. Blaine was sitting propped up in his bed, his broken arm still resting on a small pile of pillows.

"Hey guys." Blaine said.

"Hey, nice to see you awake, man." Finn replied.

"Nice to be awake. Did I miss any drama?"

"Nope. Nothing interesting happens without you and Kurt there, don't worry." I say.

Kurt laughs, and Blaine smiles a little and suddenly I realize that Blaine isn't himself. Blaine is the goofy one who laughs at everything and dances around. But suddenly he just… isn't.

I wonder what it must have been like. I know I would have been absolutely terrified. Unsure of whether I would make it through that and knowing my life was in the hands of my kidnappers… I shuddered just thinking about it.

"So, your head is okay and everything?" Finn asks.

"Yup. The doctors said that with a little rest I'll be fine."

"That's great." I say.

"Yeah. Everything is absolutely great now." Blaine says.

_But it's not,_ I want to say, _I can see right through you Blaine. I know you're not okay._

I knew he would talk when he was ready. So I didn't push.

_(POV: Kurt)_

That night I slept besides Blaine's bed in a cot that the nurses provided for me. Blaine had pretty much begged the nurses not to turn the light out. I'm not sure where this newfound fear of the dark had come from but I was almost 100% sure that it had something to do with his kidnapping.

The nurses had resolved the situation by bringing Blaine a bedside table lamp and letting him keep that on. Blaine had fallen asleep pretty quickly, still spent on energy, but I was still awake, watching him sleep.

A whimper escaped his lips, and he turned on his side and curled in on himself.

_Oh shit, he's having a nightmare. _

I should have known this was coming, who gets kidnapped and _doesn't _have nightmares? I hadn't brought up the subject of Blaine's experience yet. I didn't want to push him. I was extremely curious as to what might have happened, but I knew I had to give Blaine time.

Blaine's whimpers had turned into whispers of "stop" and "no" and I decided it was time to intervene. I shook him gently and said "Blaine, sweetie, it's okay. It's just a dream. Come on wake up."

He sat straight up in bed, shaking and dripping in sweat. His breath was coming in strangled gasps and his mouth forming an 'o' shape like he was about to scream, but nothing came out.

"Blaine, it's okay, it was just a dream, your safe with me."

Blaine looked over at me and violent sobs began to rock his body. "K-k-k-kurt." He stuttered.

"It's okay Blaine. You're okay." I said, unsure of whether I was trying to convince him or me, and wrapping my arms around him.

He sobbed into my shoulder and I rocked him back and forth, shushing him and telling him it would be alright. After maybe half an hour, Blaine calmed down and pulled back.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm glad you were here."

"It's no problem Blaine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine sniffled, and leaned back in the bed. "It was really dark." He said.

"What?"

"When I was kidnapped… they kept me blindfolded… and it was _so _dark."

That's why he was begging the nurses to keep the light on.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. You shouldn't have been alone."

I thought of what his father had told me, that he and Cooper would leave again. That meant Blaine would be all alone in that big house again. I wasn't sure he could handle that.

_Author's Note: So this was a pretty short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm not very good when it comes to finishing up stories. imgoingtohell: The video was totally awesome, great job making it and thanks for showing it to me! Shout outs again to everyone who has been reviewing! l1lyk0, KlaineForevr, imgoingtohell, bree tennyson, and forgettheworld. Extra special thanks to klainediva, Carbon65, and Duncan-Gwen-Roxx for reviewing since the start! Keep reading guys!_

_~Maximum_


	6. Nobody Said It'd Be Easy

_So here's what you missed on Glee. Blaine was kidnapped and now he's in the hospital and he's having really bad nightmares. Luckily Kurt is there to help him through it. Finn got really angry and punched Puck. Puck was angry for a while but then he said he'd forgive Finn as long as he got help for his issues. Finn's not too happy about that. That's what you missed on Glee._

**Nobody Said it'd be Easy**

_(POV: Finn)_

"So, Finn, what seems to be the problem?" Ms. Pillsbury asks.

"Well… I… uh… seem to be… having some issues… with… uh… anger?" I say, more of a question than a statement.

"Like what?"

"I punched Puck."

"And what did Puck do to make you so angry?"

"He wasn't… he didn't do anything. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well then what was making you angry?"

"Blaine. Well, not Blaine. But the people who did that to him. Or maybe me. I was angry at myself for being angry at him for something he didn't do."

"Okay, so it seems to me that there is a lot of anger here, and it's being misplaced." Ms. Pillsbury says, handing me a pamphlet that reads "Punching my pillow. How to get the anger out".

"Okay." I say

"I also suggest you see someone a bit more qualified for this than me."

"I'll talk to my parents."

"Good. Have a nice day, Finn."

"You too, Ms. Pillsbury." I say, closing the door behind me.

_(POV: Blaine)_

I got out of the hospital a week later. I still couldn't stand the dark, and I started sleeping with my bedroom light on. I kept waking up with a scream dying on my lips and soaked in sweat. I couldn't remember the nightmares. All I remembered was the fear I felt during them.

I was so happy to finally get out of the hospital. At least in my own home I could watch Disney movies without anyone looking at me funny, make out with Kurt in the privacy of my bedroom, blast music as loud as I wanted, and dress in something a little more flattering then a hospital gown.

Cooper and Dad had been pretty supportive throughout this entire thing, but they would leave soon. Maybe a week after I went back to school. I wasn't stupid. I didn't expect them to stay.

But that didn't mean I didn't hope they would.

_(POV: Kurt)_

Three days after Blaine came home from the hospital and he had _finally _stopped calling me in the middle of the night with nightmares. I wasn't complaining or anything… okay I was. I mean, I didn't mind being there for him, I knew he needed me, but still… who likes be woken up at 3am?

So when I spelt through the night for really the first time since Blaine had been kidnapped, I felt incredibly well rested when I woke up. I sent Blaine a good morning text, got up and dressed and ate and started watching fashion police.

Joan Rivers is the best person ever. She's a true visionary, and I aim to be like her when get out of high school. That's not the point though, the point was that I was having a pretty good day. Well at least until Blaine's name appeared on my caller I.D. (of course, that wasn't the part I didn't like.)

"Hey, Blaine!" I say.

"Kurt…" He sounds out of breath and panicked.

"Blaine? What's the matter?"

"I…. Cooper went out to lunch with an old friend… and Dad had a work emergency and I thought I could do it. I thought I could be alone, but I can't."

"Calm down, I'll be right there. Just stay on the phone with me. What have you been doing all day?" I try to distract him as I climb into the car and begin the hour long drive to Blaine's house.

"I slept without any n-nightmares…. And then I had some fruit and I went to watch TV…"

He stutters badly through-out the sentence, still out of breath and talking much too fast. I'm almost 100% certain he's having a panic attack. But I keep him talking, desperately trying to keep his mind off the panic I know he's feeling.

It only takes me forty-five minutes to get to Blaine's (It should have been an hour) and I ran up the steps to Blaine's enormous house faster than you can say 'speeding is dangerous'.

"Blaine, I'm here. I'm coming in." I say.

"Okay."

Blaine's is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees. He's shaking and tense and there is sweat practically pouring off of him, but I could care less. I wrap my arms around him and whisper. "Your safe now, I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

And I won't.

**END**

_Author's Note: I always have sketchy endings, I'm so incredibly sorry. This chapter isn't even 1,000 words. I think the last time I tried to end a long fanfiction, the last chapter was like 300 words. Thanks once again for all the reviews. I love getting your guys feedback. I think I love you all for putting up with me. I hope that my attempt at an ending was in the least bit satisfying for you, knowing that Kurt will keep Blaine safe and love with prevail and cheesy cheesy cheesy. I swear, *if* I ever get a boyfriend, I don't know how he will stand my hopeless romance obsession. Really, I have no idea how you guys do it. I know I kind of left Finn's issues unresolved, but the point is that he gets help. Seeing as this is really a fic about Blaine and how Kurt will be there for him no matter what, I didn't really want to get into details of his therapy and etc. _

_Thanks so much for reading. I want to take this one last opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed._

_l1lyk0_

_KlaineForevr_

_Imgoingtohell_

_bree tennyson_

_forgettheworld_

_klainediva_

_Carbon65_

_Duncan-Gwen-Roxx_

_oliviaanne3_

_Guest (whoever you are)_

_~Maximum_

_Peace out!_


End file.
